Remember When It Rained
by anelanvrare
Summary: OneShot: I'm bad at summeries Okay...so Tea misses Atem it's an TeaxAtem fic and she just got off work and is going home when the two guys start chasing her. Rated T for the stuff that the two guys try to do.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters cries because I want Atem I also do not own the song that I named this fic after…the song is Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban.

**Warning:** This is my first fic so it might not be very good…not much of a warning but…yeah…also…if you don't like Tea then don't read. (I don't like Tea I just used her because she's the only in Yu-Gi-Oh! Who could come close to being with Atem…except for Mana…but this fic take place in the present so…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Remember When it Rained**_

Tea's P.O.V.

I sighed and tucked a lock of my short, brown hair behind one ear. It was late and I was just getting off work. A late shift at Burger Palozza was the last thing I wanted to be doing on a Saturday night.

"See you tomorrow!" One of my co-workers called to me as I opened the door to leave. I waved good bye to her.

I groaned inwardly, it was raining out side…kinda like the time that Yugi had asked me to hang out with Atem, though we hadn't known his name then. Out of longing for him, Pharaoh Atem, I sighed again. It had not even been a month since he went to the afterlife and I was already regretting no confessing my true feelings for him. In truth, I loved him. I had always loved him. Mentally, I cursed myself for not telling him.

Folding my arms, I stalked off angrily in the direction of my house. The weather people had said that there was a zero percent chance of rain. Muttering to myself, I trudged through the pouring rain. It hardly ever rained in Egypt. More than ever I wished that I lived there, but no, the stupid, brave, mysterious, and totally hot Pharaoh went to the after life without me.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts of him. I needed to move on, find someone who I actually had a chance with. But how could I? I never even had a crush on anyone other that him…hell I didn't have a crush on him! It was more than that! I loved him, and I always would! Sure, if you subtracted the five thousand years of being trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle, he was in his twenties while I just barely turned seventeen, but still…

I hung my head as a tear escaped on of my eyes. Looking up at my surroundings, I realized that I had gone the wrong way. An ally to my right caught my eye. If I remembered correctly, it was a shortcut home, but at night who knew who could be hiding in there. The word "rapist" crossed my mind and I shuddered at the thought.

I turned around to retrace my steps, but there was a man standing right in front of me. He smiled wickedly at me and licked his lips. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.I backed away from him only to have my shoulders grabbed from behind by another man.

"Let go of me!" I elbowed my captor in the stomach as hard as I could. My only escape from them was through the ally.

I sprinted down it, but thanks to the rain, the ground was slippery and I tripped. I got up as quick as I could, but was grabbed by both men.

The first one that I had seen pinned me against a wall. "I get her first seeing as I found her," there was sick pleasure in his voice.

The second man nodded. "Good, I don't like it when the struggle and she'll be all tuckered out when you're through with her."

The first man grinned and took a fist full of my hair and forced my head up. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sicko to kiss and me. I wanted to get it over with. I knew I couldn't get away from them…so why fight?

The man's body pressed against mine and I smelled his horrible breath as his face came close to mine. Thunder sounded in the distance as he ran one of his hands down my side.

"OBLITERATE!" A deep voice bellowed from the mouth of the ally. The two rapists collapsed where they were standing. My eyes shot open at the familiarity of the deep voice.

There, standing at the ally entrance with the Mellenium Symbol glowing on his head, was Atem. The Pharaoh approached me, stepping over the bodies of the other two men. I stood there, dumbfounded. How could he be here…and in his own body? I quickly checked to make sure it was his own. Tan skin, yes. Taller than Yugi, yes.

"Tea, are you alright?" His alluring voice snapped me back to reality.

"Depends, are you actually here or am I just imagining things?" I truly did question my sanity at that moment.

Atem shook his spiky head. "I am here," he reached out and touched my hand to prove it.

I gazed into his amethyst eyes. "But how? You're supposed to be in the afterlife."

"I cam back," it was a short and obvious answer.

"Yeah, but…I don't understand."

He smiled warmly at me. "You do not have to," the smile faded. "Tea, there is something that I meant to tell you before I departed for the afterlife, but I am not sure how to say it so I am just going to do something that I have been wanting to do."

My eyes widened in shock as his lips pressed against mine. He drew away after a brief moment, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our lips into contact again. We moved closer together, but the Millennium Puzzled poked my stomach.

"Ow," I said as the gold pyramid jabbed me. The Pharaoh chuckled. I glared up at him. "Thanks Atem."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and led the way out of the ally, leaving the rapists in the Shadow Realm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was short but…yeah…I was going to add more but I couldn't think of a way to end it other that what I have so…**REVEIWS **are loved and I will try to respond with a thank you to all of them…depends on how many I get. (like if this story is popular and my inbox get swamped with reviews I might have a hard time getting to all of them so…I'll do my best)

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!**


End file.
